


Red is the Rose

by cloudlessclimes



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2012, Community: bandombigbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlessclimes/pseuds/cloudlessclimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of fairy tale. In which Brendon is the much maligned crofters' son and Spencer is the human Guardian of the Faerie King's Roses (yes, roses. it's a job okay. someone has to do it). Their stars briefly align, they fall in love, and have to beat a curse older than time to be together. Loosely, very very very loosely based on the Ballad of Tamlin, with a smattering of various global folk and fairy tales thrown in for good measure. Takes place in a parallel world that is a mishmash of Ireland and Las Vegas just because that's how I roll. Very much an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is the Rose

**Title:** Red is the Rose

**Author:** [](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/profile)[**cloudlessclimes**](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/)

**Band(s):** Panic! At the Disco

**Pairing(s):** Brendon Urie/Spencer Smith

**Word Count:** ~29 000

**Rating:** R

**Warning(s):** graphic violence

**Summary:**

> A sort of fairy tale. In which Brendon is the much maligned crofters' son and Spencer is the human Guardian of the Faerie King's Roses (yes, roses. it's a job okay. someone has to do it). Their stars briefly align, they fall in love, and have to beat a curse older than time to be together. Loosely, very very very loosely based on the Ballad of Tamlin, with a smattering of various global folk and fairy tales thrown in for good measure. Takes place in a parallel world that is a mishmash of Ireland and Las Vegas just because that's how I roll. Very much an AU.

  
[Part One](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/236454.html) [Part Two](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/236844.html) [Part Three](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/237293.html)

**Bonus Materials**

**Fanart:**  
1 piece by [](http://look-alive.livejournal.com/profile)[**look_alive**](http://look-alive.livejournal.com/) [here](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/236797.html)

**Fanmix:**

1 mix by [](http://morganya.livejournal.com/profile)[**morganya**](http://morganya.livejournal.com/) [here](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/236215.html)


End file.
